


Worth Your While

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)P.S. The language is Urdu, and I did the best I could with the resources I had.





	1. Chapter 1

Would there ever be a day when Spencer and I had off at the same time? Ever? I’m starting to think not. After working for the past 30 days straight in my newly acquired job as a research and development engineer with a biomedical engineering company, I finally had a day off. I wanted to continue working. We have a big deadline to meet, but my bosses insisted, saying I was going to run myself ragged and I deserved a day off. Apparently I needed it, because normally my husband’s moving off the bed would wake me up in the morning; he was always in such a coma that he would end up knocking things around, but this morning, I slept through it, waking up to a handwritten note from my husband of just 6 months.

Subah Bakhair, Beautiful.

Enjoy your day off. You deserve it so much. I should be home early tonight because it’s mostly paperwork today. Also, I really wanted pancakes this morning, so I made some extras and left them in the refrigerator. Mujy tum say mohabbat hai, gorgeous. <3

A definite blush spread across my cheeks as I clutched the note to my chest. My husband could not be more adorable. Though my parents had originally wanted me to be a stay-at-home mom and marry a nice Pakistani boy, they had lessened the grip on their traditional values over the years, seeing that I was happy and determined. Now a happily married woman with a biomedical engineering doctorate, it was difficult for my parents to be angry that my husband came from another country and I didn’t want to pop out all the babies just yet. 

Getting up, I pulled a lilac silk robe and tied it loosely around my waist. Spencer had bought it for me before our wedding night and the next morning I wore it on the balcony of our hotel room, allowing it to fall open just slightly to tease him a little bit. The way his mouth watered made it too easy. I smiled to myself as I walked to the refrigerator to see if Spencer had in fact left me pancakes. Searching the shelves, I found three medium-sized banana pancakes. Spencer wasn’t huge into bananas, so either he made a separate batch just for me, or he ate banana pancakes so he could leave some for me. Either way, I couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest woman alive. 

I never gave my parents intimate details of my marriage to Spencer; some of their values were still on the traditional side and I respected that. But I was finding it very difficult to relax. I woke up extremely sexually pent up and I was fake angry that Spencer had to work today. The silk against my skin wasn’t helping the feeling and I was debating within myself whether to get changed and go do something productive or send Spencer a little text message. After staring out the window and reveling in the freedom of walking around my apartment in next to nothing I decided that even if nothing came from it, sending a picture to Spencer sounded like a wonderful idea. I decided to go sit in the armchair he loved so much and allowed the top of my robe to fall open. My one nipple peeked slightly outside the fabric and I took a picture, quickly checking, double checking and triple checking the fact that I was sending it to my husband and not my parents (can you imagine what would happen if I sent it to my parents? I think I might actually collapse and die). Satisfied, I went to take a shower, leaving the phone on the couch until I got, at which point I found myself flooded with text messages.

Aali, what are you doing to me? I’m sitting at my desk with a boner now thank you very much.

I keep looking at the picture. Why did you do this to me? Are in the shower now?

You have to be in the shower, which is why you’re taking so long to answer me. You never take that long. Great, now I’m thinking of you in the shower. Fuck me!

AND I’M STUCK AT FUCKING WORK!

I devolved into fits of laughter at my husband’s outbursts. Very rarely did he use words like boner or fucking, so imagining the dirty words fly out of his mouth was very funny. Unfortunately, the shower had the opposite effect on me. Instead of calming down, I only got more worked up, so I decided to send him another message. 

Your wife woke up very, very horny for her husband this morning, hence the picture. If you can make it home during lunch today, she can make it more than worth your while. ;)

As I sat down on the couch, I smirked, feeling proud of myself for going out of my comfort zone. I wasn’t a dirty talker in the slightest, but it felt great. It took barely two minutes for Spencer to get back to me. 

I will 100 percent be there. Now, if you could just make the next two hours go by quickly, that would be AMAZING.

Two minutes later…

…Also, if I could ask that you were really comfortable pajama pants and one of my oversized t-shirts, my libido would very much appreciate it.

With a giggle, I sent him a message back saying I would be in the most comfortable pajamas imaginable and just for him, I wouldn’t wear any underwear. After I got changed, I decided to do as my bosses had suggested and actually relaxed for while, reading a book for about an hour before playing a couple of time-wasting games on my phone. My brain was completely and totally numb, which was actually perfect for what was about to come. 

Spencer took me by surprise when he barged through the door. “Apparently, we have some kind of a meeting with Chief Strauss that I need to be at so only a quickie because I have to get back to work!” I happily got to my knees on the couch and smiled as Spencer came up to take my mouth in a heated kiss. “I am also going to have to kill you for sending me that picture at work.”

“What? Is coming home to see your wife so bad?” I said huskily. Spencer said nothing and instead reached behind me to grab my butt and bring my legs around his waist. Spencer was ever the gentleman, always wanting to have me in bed, which don’t get me wrong was spectacular, but I was feeling boundary pushing today, so I arched my weight into the wall just before our bedroom door and brought him back with me so I was pinned between him and the wall. “Here.”

My husband dipped his head down to my neck, darting his tongue out and tasting the skin, peppered with a light lavender perfume he’d bought me. As his teeth grazed against the skin just under my ear, he skirted his hands underneath the t-shirt I wore at his request. It was an old Doctor Who t-shirt of his that I loved. Frankly, I used it more than he did now. “You teased me with these this morning,” he muttered, pinching my nipples just slightly. “Now, they’re mine.” Within an instant, he’d pulled the shirt off, leaving me topless in the middle of our hallway. My mouth dropped open when he latched his mouth around my left nipple, while his index finger and thumb deftly teased the other, bringing them both to taut peaks before switching positions and lavishing the opposite breast with equal attention. 

He was about to dip down onto his knees and remove my pajama pants, but I wasn’t about to be the only naked one. Plus, I wanted to relish the feel of his sweat-slick muscles underneath my fingertips. “Get up here, hubby.” A rumbling laugh left him as he stood up again and braced his hands on the wall on either side of my head. “Since you have to go back to work, I won’t strip you completely, but I insist on you being at least semi-naked.”

“I think I can handle that,” he replied as I undid the buttons of his shirt and kissed and licked up between his breast bone to underneath his chin. With short and pointed breaths, I reached down and pulled his belt from its loops, hopping off him at the same time and planting my feet on the floor. With his belt undone, I unzipped his pants and bit down on his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly as I stepped on his pants to get them down to where I wanted them to be - around his ankles. “Now, can I get down on my knees?” he asked with a smile.

There was nothing I wanted more. I smiled into his chest and pushed down on his shoulders revealing in the look of my husband on his knees, half-clothed and hair wild as he licked swiftly up my slit. Quivering at the feeling was all I could do, so I let my mind go blank and leaned further into the wall as Spencer’s tongue lavished my center. This was exactly what I needed this morning. So glad I texted him and teased him into coming home. “More…please,” I whimpered, running my own hand through my hair and tugging gently as I pushed his head into me with my free hand. “Oh my god, baby.”

“Watching you come, your eyes fluttering open and closed, your lips pursed, your hair a beautiful mess…it’s just about the most amazing visual I could ever have,” he mumbled against me, his low and rumbling tones rolling through me and up my spine. “But from down here, it’s even more of a gift.” I looked down and caught sight of him pursing his lips around my clit and sucking, pulling my orgasm from me and leaving evidence of his hard work behind. Despite the messiness, he came up to kiss me. It wasn’t very often that I tasted myself, but the mixture of him and me was something I wouldn’t mind experiencing more often. 

A breathy moan fell from Spencer’s lips as he hoisted me up again, wrapping my legs around his waist for me. After one orgasm, my legs felt like jelly. “Aali, have I said how beautiful you are?”

“Not today,” I whispered, raking my fingers down his lips. “But I never tire of hearing it.”

The frenzied nature took a slow turn for a moment as Spencer spread my lips open with his tongue and took my entire body in a heated kiss. “Well, you are stunningly beautiful. And I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“I love you, Spence,” I breathed.

A high-pitched whine rolled through me as he placed himself at my entrance and pushed upward, each inch of him feeling bigger than before. Something about the angle must’ve been hitting me in just the right way. Tears began to sting at the corners of my eyes. It was cheesy, but I was truly one of the luckiest women alive. As he thrusted in and out, I clenched my muscles around him, pushing back against the wall so I could somehow push myself further into him. “Oh my god, baby.”

Spencer pulled out of me, holding himself at my entrance before sheathing himself inside me over and over again, each time the sensation bringing me closer and closer to the edge. “Please,” I whined, grabbing the back of Spencer’s shirt in my fist and squeezing until my knuckles were pale. “Fuck me, please.”

“Come for me, Aali,” he whispered in my ear. Just as I came, he bit down slightly on my earlobe, eliciting a groan from deep within. As he pumped in and out of my in search of his own release, I shook against him. He wiped away my tears as he came and breathed my name into my neck. “That was…”

“Totally worth coming home for?” I asked with an effortless smile. I couldn’t feel anything else but effortless in this moment. 

Spencer swallowed hard and told me to stay where I was for a moment. I couldn’t help but laugh as my husband teetered off to the bathroom with his pants still around his ankles so he could clean up before going back to work. As he cleaned up, I heard him turn the bath on and wondered if he was going to take one before leaving, but moments later he came back fully clothed, cleaned up, and definitely looking sexed up as he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. “Now, I have to go to work again unfortunately. If it weren’t for this meeting with Strauss I would absolutely call Hotch and tell him exactly why I wasn’t coming back to work today, but tonight, when I get back, maybe you can wear that lingerie set I bought you the other day?”

Spectacularly fucked, relaxed and now warmed by bath water, I reached up and kissed him. “Absolutely. Thank you for coming home,” I giggled. “I think I needed it.” 

“So did I. Until later, my love.”


	2. Mayra Tara, Mayra Mojza

Finally, I was feeling comfortable in my position at work after another promotion from associate engineer to senior research and development engineer. My husband was comfortable with his status with the Bureau and we’d discussed what would change regarding both our schedules if we did in fact get pregnant. And trying was a lot of fun.

Two and a half years after getting married and I still felt like one of the luckiest women on the planet. I had a beautiful and caring man at my side who reveled in my accomplishments rather than getting intimidated by them. We worked at it, always communicating and acting like we were dating instead of married, but it worked. We worked. And it truly couldn’t have been better.

For months now, we’d been trying to get pregnant. Both of us wanted kids. We knew it from the moment we got engaged, but I was determined to cement my career first and Spencer had been with me all the way. 

All of a sudden, my phone went off in my pocket. It was the song that Spencer dedicated to me at our wedding “Aankhon Mein Teri.”

“Salaam, Muhabbat,” I crooned into the phone. We didn’t speak Urdu to each other that often, but it was always music to my ears when I heard it fall from his lips.

“Salaam, Mayra Tara.” Hello, My Star. It was what he’d taken to calling me lately and it made me feel like a school girl in love for the very first time.

After a shorter than normal work day, I was grabbing some dinner and a few things from the general store around the corner before heading home. Spencer would be a bit late, but no worse than normal, which was nice. Work had been fairly busy for both of us lately. It would be nice to have a night at home just the two of us. “Love, I’m going to grab a couple of pregnancy tests,” I added at the very end of our phone call.

The moment’s hesitation made me giggle. “You think?” He asked.

“Possibly yes. I’m a little late this month.”

“I hope that’s why,” he replied. I could practically hear his smile through the phone. “Don’t take the test until I get home okay?”

“Mayn wada.” I promise.

Unfortunately, Spencer had to go and finish up work with a quick meeting but that allowed me to order some pizza and go to the general store for a couple of pregnancy tests. On the way back to grab the pizza, I passed a baby store and couldn’t help but grab a onesie on the chance that I was pregnant. The first one that caught my eye was a onesie that said “acute baby” with an acute angle on it. If I was pregnant, this baby would be a giant nerd - just like mommy and daddy. I could feel the joy bubbling inside me. I was praying the test came back positive. We were ready and more than willing.

When I got back, I had the urge to take one of pregnancy tests, but I promised Spencer I wouldn’t, so I drew myself a bath instead. The lavender and chamomile nearly put me to sleep but after a good, long soak I slunk out of the tub and dried off before wrapping up in a fluffy robe.

When I looked at the clock, I groaned. It would still be about 30 minutes until Spencer got home. My husband’s old clock ticked more slowly than a school clock right before summer break. It was agonizingly slow. 

Pulling my phone out, I sent Spencer a message.

A: Almost done? I’m getting antsy.

S: Leaving now! Just have to deal with traffic. I’m bouncing btw. I really hope it’s positive.

A: Me too. Now hurry!

Thinking of Spencer as a father was just about the best thing I could imagine. He was already a perfect husband. Now that this was becoming a real possibility, all I thought of was watching him hold our baby like he was holding the world in his hands. I wanted to watch him play dress-up with our kids. I wanted to watch him in a rocking chair beside the crib. I wanted to hear him sing in his off-key croon while our baby looked up at him in awe. 

Again, I looked at the clock. Almost time. I’d have to teach Spencer the lyrics to Soja Jaan, the Urdu version of Brahms Lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child and I’d always imagined being able to sing it to my own child. 

Aayi raat, soja jaan 

Phool tujpe barsaau, 

Chaad ki, roshni, 

Le aaye qwaab meete se 

Kal subha jaago tum, 

Meethi muskaan ke saath 

Kal subha jaago tum 

apni ammi ke paas.

“Hello, Mayra Tara.” I’d stopped singing and hadn’t even realized Spencer was there.

“Spence!”

“Was that Brahms Lullaby?” He asked softly, drifting over to the couch where I sat to bend down and kiss me. It was that time of the year when the sun left the sky early in the evening so awash in moonlight, he leaned down into me, breathing me in with each movement of his lips. “That was beautiful.”

“Mom used to sing it me,” I whispered. “Can I take the test now?”

“Yes please.” When I got up from the couch, he took a deep breath and shivered. He looked shaky. “I’m okay,” he assured me. “Just…I didn’t realize how much I wanted this until right now. I know that doesn’t make a lot of sense because we’ve talked about kids, but it’s…”

“It’s almost real now?” I finished. After squeezing his hand, I ran into the bathroom to do the really weird pee-on-a-stick thing and then popped back out. “Okay, now we have to wait five minutes.”

Spencer whined. “It’s going to be the longest five minutes ever.” The floor creaked under his feet as he bounced impatiently. He grabbed my hand and led me out into the living room again, twirling me around as the light of the moon snuck between the blinds.

As he pulled me in, I felt him take another deep breath. “Just remember,” I reminded him, “If it doesn’t happen this month, that doesn’t mean it won’t. We’ll just have to keep trying.” 

“I’ll hate that,” he smiled, throwing his head back in a laugh before he dipped me down. 

It had been five minutes and both of us knew as much but the idea of it being negative was something neither of us was really ready to face. “Can you look?” I asked, suddenly feeling my heart in my throat. “I don’t think I can. I want to vomit.” 

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” he said weakly. “Morning sickness but at night, right?”

Hugging the robe tighter to my body, I nodded and watched with bated breath as Spencer walked into the bathroom. Within seconds, I heard a sob. “What?” I asked. “What does it say?”

Spencer slid out of the bathroom and clutched his hands to his mouth. “It says you’re pregnant!”

“No! Really? Like really really?” My face got hot as the tears came to my eyes. “Are you sure?”

“It says the word. Pregnant,” he repeated, going back into the bathroom to grab the stick and show it to me. “You’re pregnant. We’re having a baby.” 

His head dropped into my shoulder and I clung to him. “I knew it,” I cried. “I could feel it.” I clutched at my stomach, feeling the little life inside. “Hi baby. Mommy loves you.”

Spencer dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to my stomach. “Daddy loves you too, Mayra Mojza.” I could feel the heated tears cool on my skin. “Holy crap, Aali. There’s a baby in there.”

This was real now. It was happening. “We’re going to be parents! I think I want to throw up.” I released a shaky breath and laughed before returning to rocking in Spencer’s arms. “No, okay. I’m okay now. Now we have to think of names!” I screamed.

Spencer’s eyes went wide and a flash of panic tinged his beautiful eyes before he laughed. “Oh hell, we have so much to do.”


End file.
